Blue
by Songie
Summary: A mysterious girl enters Konoha in a not so graceful fashion. She entrances the village but refused to be entranced by anyone else. Rated M for mature content, violence, and language later on. First fanfic & would love reviews!
1. Chapter 1 A Stranger in a Strange City

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

I originally wrote this story after I fancied myself as a hopeful daytime soap writer. As you can expect from a soap, there will be tragedy, violence, abrupt changes, lemons, and lots of drama...I hope this fits the bill. (I'm such a drama-llama)

Chapter One: A Stranger in the City

"Hey, sweets, you can't converse with the customers, y'know? Just serve them the drinks, and bring them the food. Simple, yeah?" the restaurant owner bellowed. Kirei quietly told herself to be calm and forced a charming smile his way. Nodding in approval, he pinched her rear and went back to the front desk where a line of customers waited to reserve or receive seats.

Kirei forced herself to check on one of her tables. _I hate this job_, she vehemently thought as she made her way there. She grimaced at the table she was serving. There were five guys and one pink-haired girl who was making a fuss over everyone else. One of the men ate three courses of Korean BBQ and it looked like he wasn't going to stop eating anytime soon. They were also really bad tippers and this is the third time she was serving them this past week. Kirei forced her facial muscle to stretch into a pleasant smile.

"Hi, guys. Is there anything else I can get for you today?"

"Yes, well, do you have anymore of the Korean BBQ? ..If not, do you have anything that has beef as the main course?" The pony-tailed guy asked. Kirei confirmed that there was more BBQ and that she'll bring some over.

"See, Choji? Asking is better than assuming".

"Thanks, Shikamaru!"

Kirei turned to go and felt disgusted at the scene she just witnessed. _Who raised these kids! A fat kid eating with his mouth open for the world to see; a blonde boy annoyingly tapping the table..obviously impatient; a freaky white-eyed dude who just sits there like stone and letting his food go cold; a pissed off looking dog boy with a bad mouth; and a pink-haired girl who just opens her mouth to yell and criticize…_

"Before you go, have you seen anyone come by sometime this week in a heavy black silk kimono?" asked the pony-tailed guy.

Kirei felt her insides burn with anticipation. She put her free hand on her waitress hips and genuinely smile at her customer. "Well, there were several of them that came in this week. Always ordering out but never staying to really enjoy the meal, y'know?" She felt all six pairs of eyes looking at her. "Did they do something bad?".

"Nothing that would cause you alarm." was the curt answer from the white-eyed statue.

Kirei's fake insta-smile appeared on her face again. She excused herself and went to get the BBQ.

--------------------------------------------------------

The group watched the waitress go away in a huff. Everybody turned their eyes on Choji with impatience and defeat. It seems that nothing can come between him and the food. Shikamaru smiled encouragingly at his friend and began to reconstruct the plan.

"Ok, so far we have lost them in this big-ass city and it doesn't look like they left. Godaime is pretty pissed off at them for stealing the jutsu scrolls from her library.." Shikamaru sighed at the memory of receiving this assignment. At the time, he felt like he was being crushed by her anger. "Anyway, the first three districts have been checked and nobody seems to have seen these guys and they are not hiding anywhere. We have this district and the neighboring district to check out between today and tomorrow."

"Kiba, is Akamaru up for the search?".

"I don't think so. So far, Sakura's been healing him slowly. Those shitheads almost took his whole face!" Kiba slammed the table with his fist, angry. "It was as if they knew what he and I were brought along for!"

Naruto made an impatient noise. "Why are we sitting here still eating? Choji, are you going to be done after this meal? We have to get those scrolls back or Jiraiya's not going to teach me his super-dark secret move!"

The table paused and everyone inwardly felt bad for the blonde Jounin. Who knows what this super-dark secret move was? But all of them silently agreed that it was probably something perverted, stupid, or both.

"Well, I'll be done after this. I used up a lot of chakra trying to protect you guys from missiles you know?" Choji stuffed another piece of BBQ in his mouth. Naruto put his hands on his head and bemoaned the fact that those 'missiles' were actually flimsy kunais.

"Anyway, we'll be starting soon. Everyone make sure that you have all the tools you need. Pair up and if anyone's in a tight pinch, use the wireless and we'll back you up. Agreed?"

All of them nodded in unison. Choji finished up and signaled that he was done. The ninjas left the restaurant in a hurry.

Kirei quickly made her way to the table, anticipating a pittance. To her horror, she found that she was not tipped at all this time. She surveyed the mess on the table and the smelly mess the dog boy's dog left behind underneath. A dangerous looking vein made an appearance on her forehead and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon.

---------------------------------------

"I can't believe those people! Don't they have a shred of decency! What if I really was a wage slave looking to earn a living based on tips? What if I had a child to take care of!" Kirei took off her yukata uniform and paced around her room in her underwear, ranting. She unconsciously held her hand to her mouth.

"That's a really bad habit you know…"

Kirei blanched and turned to the direction of the inn's window. Two black-clad men stood there with droopy smiles on their faces. Kirei made a motion for them to step into the room.

"Yeah, well, quitting the tobacco train isn't exactly a fun ride, you know. I'm trying." Kirei poured them a drink and lit a cigarette. "I'll quit tomorrow".

The men smirked. "Well, we've gotten what you've wanted. So, the favor you promised us…" The men sat on their knees waiting for her to respond.

"I've already dispatched my ok when I heard that you were in town. A team of greenies were in the restaurant looking for you." She saw surprise in their eyes. "Yeah, they look annoying and I'm sure you did your best to shake them off. If I were you, I'd change out of those kimonos and leave as soon as possible."

"But we can't leave without the reinforcements…and what about--?"

"Don't worry. I've got some clothes for you to wear and don't worry about the reinforcements. Walk over to the pattiserie and ask for Kurogane. He's expecting you and he owes me a huge favor." Kirei took a long drag and rummaged around her suitcase. "Here are the new studs. Wear them now and I've put some money in the pockets".

"You're pretty prepared. Why the money? The favor you promised us is enough". The two men began to undress to don their new outfits. Kirei watched them and replied.

"That money isn't for you. It's for Kurogane. He's willing to escort you back as a favor to me…but he isn't looking forward to coming back on his own. So, I promised him enough money for a safe return and then some." Kirei straightened their shirts and patted their pockets to make sure the money was there.

"Start going. Those greenies are closing in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji leaped around the buildings that he was assigned to, double checking rooms and apartments. Naruto was also double-checking the surroundings. Through the wireless, they heard Sakura and Kiba doing the same.

"Hey, Choji! Did you guys find something?" Naruto asked. His blue eyes darted this way and that, almost wishing a mirage of black-clad men would appear.

"Choji's checking out all the restaurants in the area." Shikamaru said. There was a collective groan from the wireless. "Hey, it wasn't for nothing. Choji asked around and so far nobody has seen those men. It seems like the only one who has had contact with them is the waitress we didn't tip this afternoon".

"That _was_ mean," Sakura said, "I mean, it can't be helped that we had to since it is the mission money but still…"

"Well, we'll do all the apologies when we all go see her. Did anyone else find anything?"

"I haven't got anything. Kiba, Akamaru, and I checked out this area three times. Naruto and Neji didn't find anything either."

"H-hey guys!" Choji's too-loud voice was heard over the wireless. "I found something strange…you know the waitress that we jilted this afternoon? She's not a resident in this city. The owner said that she's been staying in that expensive spa inn near the flower district. I think it's on the other side of town…the second district."

"That is pretty suspicious. We're going to have to pay her a visit…she can't afford that place even if it's for a day!" Shikamaru muttered "women" before confirming on the trip to go to the Lotus Inn. He felt his stomach turn a little since he has been running around trying to gather information. The thought of taking a long trip to interrogate a probably pissed off waitress made him feel heavy.

"Hey, what was her name again?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows? We didn't ask remember?" Kiba said.

"I think it was..no, wait…"

The debate on what her name was went on between everybody but Shikamaru and Neji. For the good part of the hour long trip, they also had to listen to Choji's near-sexual descriptions of the food and what he felt when he consumed them.

"Those thighs were succulent as anything! My god, when I dipped my tongue onto that special sauce I spread on that leg, it was like heaven exploding on my taste buds. Have any of you experienced that when we ate there? Oh and…"

When they finally go to the Lotus Inn, Shikamaru told everyone to double check their weapons inventory and to watch out for ambushes. Before they went, Neji spoke.

"Her name is Kirei."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ohh…I see, so that's how it's done! That hokage is a pretty sharp woman to implement this kind of jutsu. _Kirei's eyes widen in amazement when she finished reading the scrolls. She sipped her barley tea and headed over to the mirror. She frowned at the small bags under her cerulean eyes. _Shit, I need to get some sleep. _She grimaced and shook her head. _Not Tonight._

Kirei went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She put on her work clothes for the Inn and went to the communal tubs. _Ugh, I hate this job too…I'm going to give more thought to employees work environment..._Kirei began to scrub the tubs with one hard sweeping action so that all the scum and dirt came off. The idea of scrubbing down this communal tub again never crossed her mind…because she got it cleaned the first time. The owner of the Lotus Inn came in to inspect her handiwork.

"I want you to pay _particular_ attention to the corners. Last time, a customer complained that he felt scumminess in that one area." The Innkeeper frowned at Kirei. Momentarily, she walked over to her scrub maid and touched her hair.

"What are you touching me for?" Kirei slapped the invading hand away and put her hands on her hips. The Innkeeper gave her a loud sniff and took her time surveying Kirei's entire form.

"I always wondered why you wouldn't work for the Inn as one of the girls. At first, I assumed that you were deficient in some physical way. I've observed you for over a month and there is nothing wrong with you—physically, that is. You seemed to have piqued a couple of my regulars' interest." The red-lipsticked Innkeeper gave Kirei a wicked smile. "You know, dear, you'd make three times what you're making now if you work as a Lotus girl from now on. You're wasting your gifts washing the tubs and spa areas."

Kirei rolled her eyes and paid no mind to the old bat. She had no interest working as a Lotus girl. She knew what they did and thought that they led very limited lives. They were nothing but live entertainment for men who will probably grow tired of them every time they met. Time was their enemy and in this business, giving an illusion that one was a young, fresh girl was everything.

"Sorry, Kaede-san, I can't see myself earning a living by depending on the kindness of other men's hearts." Kirei saw that she has cleaned half the communal space. She smiled with satisfaction when she looked at her handiwork. "I don't mind working like a mule to make money."

"H mph, " Kaede sniffed, "You're not exactly an innocent, naive girl...I don't know what all the fuss is about! Well, fine. I'm going to turn away some men that just came in. Honestly, you prefer scrubbing after other people than have people panting after you and your time! Youth these days..."

Kirei chuckled. Old Lady Kaede always tried to fish her into being one of her girls. She knew that the old lady cared for her girls and she ran a fair business. It was a tempting offer to any girl who was strung out and desperate for money. Unfortunately, she was not one of them and Kirei did not like the idea of flipping her hair and giggling to get money from balding men of fifty.

After twenty minutes, the communal bath area was cleaned, scrubbed down, and disinfected. Kirei found herself tired and fatigued from all the stress and work she had to do today. She placed erotically designed soaps in each bath tub and wiped down the two large mirrors in the hallway. By the time she finished, she heard one of the Lotus girls bringing a high-rolling customer into the baths. Kirei made herself scarce and went to her room, hoping for sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei found herself squeezing her eyes shut tight. _Ugh, what is this light? Isn't it still dark outside?_ She found herself becoming increasingly annoyed as she felt the light grow brighter. She felt like dead weight. Suddenly, she felt herself paralyzed and unable to move.

"Time to wake up, princess".

Kirei felt her eyes open forcibly. She found herself standing in her room staring at six shadowed figures. One of them was holding a flashlight into her face. She wanted to turn her face away but found that she couldn't.

"Well, now that you're up, you have a couple of questions to answer." The flashlight turned off and instead, her bedside lamp turned on. Kirei found herself staring at the source of her stressful, angry afternoon.

"Oh god, " She groaned, "You people. What do you want and why are you in my room?". Kirei felt herself wanting to sleep. She hasn't slept properly in four days and quite frankly, making up lies or alibis didn't seem like it was worth it. She felt herself drool when she stared at her pillow.

"Hey, Shikamaru! I found the scrolls. They're under her bed!" The blonde kid shouted. Kirei started to sleep in her paralyzed standing state. "Hurry up! Just ask her what you need to know and let's get out of here. Jiraiya gave me a time limit or I won't learn his Super-Dark secret move!".

"You know, it's probably something stupid again. Remember the time he wanted you to take that mission into the Cloud Country? He taught you to blend with wallpaper so that you can assist him for---"

"Shut up! That was still a jutsu. Can _you _blend into the wall?"

"Only people with dirty thoughts blend into walls."

"You son of a---"

"I'm hungry again. Do you think this chick's got food somewhere?"

Neji, Sakura, and Shikamaru quietly groaned. They have become Jounin for a whole year before the rest and learned to pick their fights in the right place and time. Bickering and talking unnecessarily seems like something they'd have to beat out of the three boys.

"I think she's passed out." Sakura said. Kirei continued sleeping to everyone's amazement. "I think she's drained of energy. Most likely sleep deprivation by the look of her eyes and the color of her complexion."

Shikamaru walked up to Kirei and slapped her awake. Kirei woke up immediately, annoyed. "What is it? What do you want!"

"Why do you have the hokage's scrolls and if you have them, where are the cloaked men that stole them? What is your purpose and why did you only steal the current hokage's jutsu scrolls?"

Neji carefully stored the scrolls in his backpack and closed it with a seal. Everyone else was waiting for her to answer. Kirei sighed. "Oh, is that all? Well, unbind me from this jutsu and I'll tell you. You can have someone to hold me...I'm sorta tired and standing is not making me feel better". Shikamaru nodded at Neji and Kiba and they went to Kirei's sides and held her arms.

"Alright, now spill".

Kirei collapsed against Kiba. "First, the men who stole them are gone. They were doing me this favor in order for me to do something for them in return. My purpose was to take a gander at the hokage's scrolls. She has some interesting jutsu that I can instill into my projects. Actually, it's perfect!" She smiled when she thought of all the things she can do now that she has this new knowledge. "I mean, I really don't know why she didn't use that to settle most of her debts. It's marketable, when put in physical form, and it would appeal to both sexes."

An unhealthy gleam entered Kirei's eyes now that she was fully awake. She continued talking about the benefits of the jutsu and the side effects it can possibly have. Everybody uncomfortably wondered if she was right in her mind. Kiba, still angered over what happened to Akamaru, tightened his grip on this loopy woman.

"Ow! That hurts, you brute."

"It doesn't hurt as much as what Akamaru had to go through, you bitch!" He growled. Kirei rolled her eyes and stared up at the mutilated dog's face. She almost felt sorry for it until it attempted to scratch her face as a greeting.

"Charming pet. Of course, I was going to heal his face completely but since I'm a bitch and all, I guess I won't." Kirei felt herself yawn and she longingly looked at the bed. "Can I go to sleep now? You have the scrolls and the reason why they were stolen."

"Uh, no. What is this project that you are talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's called anti-aging cream, you idiot. Now, can you leave now?" Kirei tried to struggle out of Neji and Kiba's grip and made a sound of frustration when she found that it was impossible.

"So, what you are telling me is that you made all this effort to steal the scrolls to make an anti-aging cream project that you have started for a new line of products?" Shikamaru closed his eyes and tilted his head back. The stomachache he was feeling was getting worse. "Please tell me that you have something malicious and evil planned. Something like taking over the world and destroying those who oppose your iron rule".

Kirei groaned. "Please, if I'm taking over the world it will be through my creativity. My work. If anything, the only evil thing I'm doing is knocking off the competition." She leaned on Neji since the dog boy and his dog seemed intent in harming her. Kirei felt herself yawn and her eyelids drooping. "Sleepy.."

"I don't buy your explanation. It's too weird and it sounds like a poorly constructed lie. Why would a jutsu hold anti-aging properties?" Shikamaru shook his head and stared at his loopy captive. She was on the verge of sleeping. "We are not leaving until you answer or you're going to have to face dire consequences."

Kirei knew what the dire consequences were and quite frankly, it didn't scare her one bit. "Whatever. I'm sleeping. You can take me wherever you want but I'm sleeping. If I wake up, it's going to get ugly and I will pay you back for the lousy tips, the long hours of serving you and cleaning up after your disgusting mess, and for not tipping me at all today. " She attempted to shake her fist at her captors but gave up on it half way. "Just you wait...and...see...". With that, Kirei found herself dreaming.

"Let's just bring her with us. I don't think she'll talk when she's tired...I think she made up most of the stuff she said because she didn't get enough sleep." Naruto put his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"I agree with Naruto. Let's just bring her back to Konoha...I think it would be better than bringing back a report that says that the scrolls were stolen for anti-aging creams." Sakura began to pack some of Kirei's things in the saddlebag she saw under the bed.

Shikamaru nodded, liking the idea that he doesn't have to suffer for this mission. Having a scapegoat who clearly admitted that she was the culprit would be a much better offering than a report on cosmetics.

"Let's move."


	2. Chapter 2 A Debt of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I got reviews! Keep them coming (constructive criticism is a plus)!

I have to make note that this story will be a long one. It's not just about one character, it's about all of them. I have something to tie them together with and make you ppl go "wow!".

A Reviewer asked what the pairings were...I'm not entirely too sure on that. I do know that Shino (bug boy!) will have romance. And there will be a narutoxsakuraxsasuke triangle. Damn right.

-----------------

Chapter 2: A Debt of a Lifetime

Shikamaru and company left the Lotus Inn with their slumbering captive. They headed for the city gates, ready to go back to Konoha with celerity. The Godaime tagged this mission with a high priority seal and warned that taking their time with this mission was not an option. Their pace picked up just thinking about the possibility of her experiencing her wrath.

Choji was doing the heavy lifting and was the last to arrive at the gate with Kirei sleeping on his back. The team swiftly left the city and entered the dense forest surrounding the area. While traveling, Shikamaru felt his stomach churn in an unpleasant way.

"Hey Shikamaru, you ok? You look like you're ready to blow up." Naruto commented. The rest of the team looked at their leader and murmured that he did look pale and clammy.

"I'm fine. Let's just keep moving". Shikamaru frowned at Naruto for noticing. _Shit, he's right...I'm about to... I'd better not think about it.._He rubbed his abdomen, coaxing it to behave.

The team covered a fair amount of distance before stopping to camp. Choji and Sakura laid down Kirei while Neji and Kiba sat down on mossy growth, keeping watch. Naruto went to gather woodchips with Akamaru since they were staying camped for the whole night. Naruto's noisy exclamations and Akamaru's barking echoed through the forest.

"Shikamaru, you alright?" Choji quietly asked his best friend. Shikamaru sighed and gave his friend a weak smile.

"I guess I don't have the iron stomach that you do, my friend. Eating those dairy sweets, which I hated, and drinking citrus tea did a number on my stomach." He felt himself bend over from the pain of not relieving himself. At that point, he felt himself turn blue from the physical restraint of holding in his bowels. Choji quickly took his friend to the farthest, thickest foliage he could find to save his friend from embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Akamaru came back with woodchips and some birds' eggs. The entire camp heard him complain. From the look of his face, the mothers of those eggs put up a pretty good fight.

"Hey, Sakura, these cuts sorta hurt. Heal them for me!" Naruto ran toward the pink haired konoichi, woodchips flying everywhere. Sakura put up her arms and her face told everybody that she did not want to comply to his request.

"I am not your walking band-aid! It's just small scratches, you dumbass!"

"Datte...but it hurts! C'mon, you're the medic...do the right thing and heal these suckers!"

"Hmph! Idiot! Look, they're already healing...thank your Kyuubi for that! I will _not _waste my chakra on you."

"If it was Hinata, she'd heal me...Kyuubi or no Kyuubi."

"Well, I'm not Hinata! I half want to take a meat-cleaver and utilize it on you! I'm sure if I chopped your hands off they'll grow back due to the amazing healing powers of your inner demon!"

"That's so mean!"

While Naruto and Sakura sparred, Akamaru made his way over to Kirei. She was sleeping like the dead and drooling on the leaves she had for a pillow. The dog had sinister intentions for "visiting" their captive and looked over at Kiba for approval. Kiba watched with a big grin on his face and gave Akamaru the thumbs up.

----------------

The next morning, the team made their final sprint toward Konoha territory. They still had a long way to go before they reached the village itself. Shikamaru still looked pale but he seemed to be in a better mood.

"Is that girl still sleeping? What's up with that?" Shikamaru looked over and saw something disturbing. "And what the fuck is that stuck to her face!"

Kiba quietly laughed at Akamaru's work. He kept it in since he got a horrible tongue-lashing from Sakura for rolling about laughing his face off when they woke up this morning. Sakura was beside herself at what she saw on Kirei's face. The vision of Sakura and Naruto freaking out and playing rock, paper, scissors to get 'it' off was priceless. In the end, it was decided that nobody get it off...for safety reasons.

"Get your perverted dog neutered, you animal!" Sakura sent daggers Kiba's way.

"Yeah! That's no way to treat any girl!" Naruto chimed in.

Shikamaru got the gist of the conversation and wondered why immaturity doesn't fade away in some people. He himself felt grimy just thinking about the scene of Akamaru's revenge but it was no suprise. Kiba's family isn't exactly a class act and at best they were traditionally crude. Shikamaru heard Kiba belt out a loud laugh, unable to contain himself. Akamaru joined in, barking very loudly to everybody's annoyance. Choji looked perturbed and Shikamaru could see that his friend wanted to get this mission over with to take a long shower.

"Oh, GOD! The look on your faces were soo precious! The look on Neji's face was the best!" Kiba was close to crying and his loud, rambunctious laughter echoed throughout the Konoha forest. Neji, offended and disgusted, offered to tell Kiba's mother what he has been up to.

The group became abruptly quiet.

"Jeez, you seriously do know how to ruin a good thing, Hyuuga." Kiba grumbled. The rest of the journey was very silent as the group thought about the strict punishments his mother will come up with if and when she finds out he disrespected a female.

---------

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the afternoon again. The last assignment the Godaime gave him has ruined his regular sleep pattern and it god awfully showed on his face--he could already tell. He made himself get up and he started his grooming rituals.

_Shit. _He frowned at the state of his eyes. _They're sharingan again. _Sasuke willed it to go away but found that it gave him acute pain. He bitterly reminisced the times when he'd wish his sharingan would appear, convinced that it was a small step toward his goal of avenging his clan. Nowadays, his family trait disturbed him and, almost as if it was taunting him, it wouldn't go away.

Done with his grooming, Sasuke left his apartment and headed toward theAdministrative office. Recently, his assignments were handed to him by Shizune or Genma—never by Tsunade herself. He also had to report to them due to Tsunade's orders. Sasuke suspected that something was wrong but when he approached her office door this past week or so, he was beaten up soundly. He assumed that Tsunade was the one slapping him about but, to his annoyance, he wasn't sure.

It's been a week and a half since he got his ass kicked. Sasuke went to Shizune's office and knocked on her door. She told him to come in and immediately began using the necessary jutsu as soon as he came into the room, abandoning her administrative obligations.

"Sasuke, seriously, you're going to have to stop skipping the counseling sessions. It was Tsunade's orders and personally, I agree with her." Shizune took out a tear dropper from her pocket and went to her medicine scroll box. "Treating you with this stuff and healing you with this jutsu isn't going to make it better. It's going to destroy your eyes and I know you don't want that to happen."

Sasuke remained silent through Shizune's lecture. He felt a cool sensation behind his eyes when she finished dropping the mysterioius medicine into his peepers. Sasuke thanked her and asked if there were any more missions he could do. Shizune frowned and nodded that there were lots but he wouldn't be assigned to any of them due to his current state. She sat back on her big office chair and resumed her office duties. Feeling brushed off, Sasuke began to protest.

"I'm fine. Yeah, my sharingan won't go away but I am still functional and it really doesn't get in my way when I'm working. And does it matter? As long as the mission is done, it's a success." Sasuke felt himself cross his arms; often a sign that he was going to be pig-headed about things. Shizune leaned back on her chair and gave him a ferocious look.

"Listen, quite frankly, you are a liability. You have post-traumatic stress disorder and at times, we find that you often put yourself in danger because of that. We really can't dispatch medics to assist you and you know that we're short on staff." Shizune saw that Sasuke was taking this badly but she knew it was something he had heard before...but ignored. "Until you finish your sessions successfully, you are not able to take missions, you are not allowed outside the village, and you will be assigned to do community service."

Sasuke felt a quiet anger enter his heart. The idea that he was psychologically disturbed did not bode well and people already whispering that he has gone over the edge seemed to add fuel to the fire. Ever since Orochimaru fell out of power, people wondered if he was the successor to that sick snake bastard's goal of destroying Konoha. During that time, Sasuke was forcibly taken back to Konoha in a horrible state and it was widely known that he was in the thick of Orochimaru's plans. The whole village reluctantly had to take him back. "Traitor" is what they called him when he wasn't looking.. It has been three years since and still, nobody fully trusts him except his former team members and the hokage. At best, people were wary of his presence and some complained that he gave them the creeps due to his sharingan being constantly activated.

"What kind of community service will I have to do?" He asked. Doing anything was better than being treated by a kooky shrink.

"I suggest that you rest your eyes. Since you've been back from..well, you've worked yourself to the bone. And because of the state you are in, your chakra is not balanced. That's a very dangerous sign and we still haven't gotten rid of that curse seal yet. Without rest, you will be unstable and unfit for any kind of substantial work." Shizune picked up Ton-Ton, the hokage's pet pig, and gave it to Sasuke. If it was work he wanted, he'll get something that won't require his full attention. "For now, take care of this one. Ton-ton is pretty resourceful and house trained. But for the most part, rest. That's an order."

With that, Sasuke left the building. Unsure of what to do with himself and his new charge. Ton-ton snorted and made her way toward the village market, indicating that she wanted to leave and he had to go with her. Sasuke frowned and followed. _Degraded to taking care of pets like a useless genin_, he thought bitterly. He began to walk behind his community service, wondering why everything went wrong.

---------

Jiraiya pouted. Recently, he was having writer's block and some annoying jutsu was placed on the women's bathhouses. He suspected that Tsunade did something but couldn't understand why. She has been fairly tolerant of his adult hobbies throughout their years together and her putting a stop to it now...

_It's that new apprentice of hers! _Jiraiya felt his eyes grow small and his mouth deepen into an even deeper pout. _That pink-girl is so uptight. Who protects their maidenhood anymore? Isn't today's world so oversexed that things like viewing nubile flesh is considered a regular hobby? _

Jiraiya rolled onto his side and scratched his bum. He pulled out a small mirror and gazed at his reflection. _I'm getting old_, he thought miserably. Although Orochimaru was a bastard of all bastards, Jiraiya understood the wish of staying forever young. Getting old doesn't come with packaged benefits and the only thing an old person looks forward to were grandchildren. This thought disturbed Jiraiya as he has no children to call his own (he made sure of that) and even at this age, he had no desire to raise a child. And even before he sires a kid, he has to get a woman to bear it. The very idea sounded complex and unappetizing.

"Ugh..maybe I should get a new hobby." Jiraiya said to himself. His eyes wandered over to his reflection again. _Hmm. I still have my wonderfully amazing full head of hair; my physique is stunning; and because I'm a successful and lucky person that the gods smile upon, I have no serious wrinkles present on my handsome face. _He smiled at his own description and felt himself rub his chin, contemplating his glorious existence to mankind. It got to a point where other people started to see twinkling stars blinking around his face.

"You know, that sleazy smile of yours is scaring my customers". Jiraiya snapped out of his narcissistic delusion and stared into a pair of ice-blue eyes. Ino put her hands on her shapely hips and glowered down at the famous Sannin..

"I am a customer too, you know." He pointed at his lunch special #3 while giving Ino a smirk. He has been taking notice ofher lately because she vaguely resembled a younger Tsunade with her blonde hair and her pert attitude. Jiraiya shooed Ino away, promising that he'll keep his perverted smile to himself to make her happy. Watching Ino saunter away, he bemoaned each passing year again. It felt like his life was rapidly turning into nothing but a footnote in Ninja schools: Jiraiya--one of the legendary Sannin and the author of the popular series _Ichya Ichya Paradise_. Other than these two accomplishments, he felt he had nothing else to offer and realizing this, he wondered if there was something missing in his life.

_Ugh, this is problematic. I can't write, I'm not having fun, and I can't see naked women._ Jiraiya looked at his lunchbox special and ate the food, depressed. There were things that needed his attention and there was an odd rumor that made its way to his all-knowing ears. And even though many would consider this a purpose, a driving force in their lives...he felt that it was another chore he must do; another assignment he must learn. _I'm sure people will shit in their pants if they knew I thought this way...or maybe not._

Ino came by again and gave him his check. She left him a complimentary cake on the house and asked that he behave himself while he's in town. Ino did all this with one finger wagging in front of his face and the other rested on her hips. She also spoke loudly and slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

"Damn", Jiraiya muttered miserably. "I'm an old man"

-------------------------------------------------

Kirei felt like she was swimming in thick molasses. She found herself in darkness and there was a beacon of light coming from a high place. The darkness enveloped everything and it was hard to see where she was going and where she was placing her foot. Almost as soon as she started to walk, sounds of slow, leadened foot steps were getting louder and Kirei felt herself panic. She knew those footsteps were bad news and staying where she was wasn't going to help her situation. Louder and closer they came. Trying to escape, she felt a shot of adrenaline pump to her legs and felt herself running.

"Your name doesn't suit you".

"He's right. A name should suit a person."

The snippets of conversation she heard whispered themselves into her ear. Kirei felt her heart beating very rapidly; it felt like it wanted to pop out of her chest to get away from these voices, those footsteps. Her heartbeat was very painful and it began to beat harder as more of the conversations were whispered into her ear. Her running has slowed and it came to a dead stop when the beacon of light vanished.

"Let me go!" was the scream that echoed in the darkness. The strange thing was, it was her voice but it wasn't coming out from her mouth. There was brief laughter and the conversations she heard up till now, stopped. There was absolute silence and it stretched for an eternity.

"Is anybody here?" Kirei asked. She put her fingers to her lips, making sure that she was the one who was speaking.

"For you, there is no one. There is only dark and despair."

This statement made her feel cold. She couldn't feel anything. Fear didn't register even though she heard something approaching rapidly.

Kirei saw another layer of dark approaching, almost chasing her...wishing her to see nothing but itself.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura has been watching Kirei since the night before. Something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I think she's waking up" Choji said. The team glanced at Kirei but what they saw wasn't her waking up. It looked like she was writhing in pain.

"Put her down!" Sakura shouted. The team stopped and laid their captive in an open field. After training under Tsunade for a number of years, Sakura began to register the subtle symptoms of poison. She could vaguely see the blue veins under Kirei's pale skin and there were tiny bumps in the palm of her hands and the bottoms of her feet.

"I think she ingested a tranquilizer of some kind." Neji had his byakugan activated and was surveying Kirei's body. "There are also foreign substances traveling through her system...and it's making its way to her brain and her lungs".

"Not only that, but somehow, she's been exposed to low doses of arsenic." Sakura asked Neji to check everybody else since they have possibly been exposed in that city. While Neji examined the team members, Sakura went to work on Kirei. It took her several tries to get the poison alone out. The tranquilizer and another foreign substance still raged within Kirei's system. Sakura did not have much chakra left to do that long process again so she decided to make a medicine to counter the substances in her body.

"The only person affected is Shikamaru. He doesn't have the foreign substance in his system. In fact, I don't think he has poison in him...it looks more like a diaretic. It's making trouble in his intestines and stomach." Neji reported. Sakura gave him a nod of thanks and told Shikamaru to partake on a stomach medicine in her medic bag. Currently, she was forcing Kirei to ingest the medicine she just made.

"Hey, why do you think she was poisoned?" Naruto asked. He and Kiba were watching the area in the open field.

"Maybe that Lotus Inn lady wanted to peddle her without her permission." Neji answered.

"Well, aren't you a bit dirty-minded." Shikamaru teased. Neji gave him a cold look and folded his arms. Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah...the pride of the Hyuuga. Blah blah blah... Although you would be considered inhuman if you didn't have those thoughts."

Naruto walked over to Sakura's side and took a look at Kirei. Kiba did the same. Both of them squatted down to take a closer look while Sakura periodically forced the medicine down her throat.

"You know, I'd really like to believe Neji's opinon but there is no way this ugly gnat would have made money for that lady." Naruto nodded in agreement with Kiba's statement. Choji also began to examine her and nodded his head. "I mean, seriously, if she was going to be in business for something like that...well, her face should have been prettier. She has weird looking eyes that pop out of her head, her hair isn't impressive, and her personality is a little warped."

"Ok, poison's out." Sakura got up and rubbed her hands together. "But Kiba's right, places like that require women to have good faces. A woman's face is very important."

"I thought it was hair that was important to a woman." Naruto bit his lower lip and pondered out loud. "I mean, all of them had their faces painted like clowns and the only part of them that was different were their hair and their kimonos."

"It has to be the body." Choji said. "Her form's not bad."

"But they were wearing kimonos! There are no boobage in kimonos!" Naruto started to lecture Choji for his lack of listening skills. "Didn't you hear me say.."

"I really don't care if it's her face or hair...as long as she's not out to make trouble for me, I'm good." Shikamaru sat down and let the stomach medicine work into his system. "I think we took her away from a bad place. She owes us when get to Konoha."

"Hmph. The most important asset to a woman is her heart." Neji gave all of them a condescending look. "You people need to do some growing up."

There was a disquieting silence for an instance. All of a sudden, the rest of the team burst into laughter.

"Neji, you are a piece of work!" Sakura elbowed him and saw him turn red. "If I didn't like Sasuke, I'd fall for you for saying something utterly romantic. I had no idea..."

" It's not a romantic opinion! It's a fact." Laughter continued to ensue and Neji felt his blush creeping down to his neck. "After the body, face, and hair ages and wither away, the only thing that is left is the heart of a woman. It's timeless."

"Hear, Hear."

The team froze and listened for the voice again. They did not have to wait long since Kakash showed himself and greeted them all with a masked smile.

"The Hokage is getting a bit irate and she wanted me to speed things up." The team saw him frown. "This is after my finishing an A-rank mission too. Whatever those scrolls were about, she's anxious to get them back."

The team gulped and started to move again. Kakashi looked tired and weary...but despite all this, he carried the captive since nobody made a move to lift her.

"By the way, what is this stuff stuck to this girl's face?"

----------------------------------

Kirei clenced her jaw. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was staring at a foreign ceiling. Where was the ceiling mirror? Why is she smelling disinfectant?

She turned her head slowly and found a stranger reading the popular adult novel _Come, Come Paradise_. He was very absorbed in his reading and he made grunts of approval for scenes in that book. Kirei gave him a look of disapproval; she read that book...complete trash and it was not deemed worthy to be called literature.

"Hey, old man, I'm awake. Where the hell am I?" She felt herself stare at the man next to her.

Kakashi stopped his guilty pleasure and told Kirei that she was in the Konoha medical center. He started to tell her that what she did was very egregious and an appropiate punishment will be executed once she tells the hokage the real reason why she stole the scrolls.

"I really don't know why it's not feasible to believe that I am making anti-aging creams and lotions. That jutsu is a pretty stable component and it delivers." Kirei stopped stairing at the masked guard and started tostare at the ceiling. "I really don't think she would be able to administer punshiment. Or be able to enforce it."

"Oh?" Kakashi gave her an amused smile. "And why not?"

"Well, when is she coming over to visit me?" Kirei began to sit up on the stiff hospital bed. "She'll know why."

---------------------------------------

Sasuke's blood was close to boiling. He has been following Ton-ton around all day and it felt like a hopeless bodyguard mission. Several butchers near the outskirts of the village had had their eye on Ton-ton ever since the Godaime came into power. She was prime stuff and customers in Konoha were willing to pay a very nice sum for prime meat. Sasuke found himself preventing "accidents" from happening to the Hokage's beloved pet.

"You are such a pain in the ass." Sasuke growled. Ton-ton paid him no mind.

"Sasuke!"

"Genma, what's up?" Sasuke picked up Ton-ton, hoping that Genma would relieve him of this duty. The pig squealed and wriggled the whole time.

"Ok, Shizune wants you to ditch the pork and escort the Hokage to the Medic Center. Shikamaru's team came back and currently, there is no one available to do this."

"Did something happen? And why does she need an escort?"

"Listen, I don't ask questions...especially right now. And if you're smart, you are going escort the Hokage to the Medic center...without saying a word. Got it?"

"Whatever." With that, Sasuke shoved Ton-ton into Genma's arms. Miraculously, the pink pig stopped squirming and was very calm. Sasuke mentally sent waves of death toward the porker while he walked to the Administrative building.

----------------------------------

Shikamaru's team, Kakashi, and Shizune were waiting for Tsunade to arrive. All of their eyes were on Kirei eating her hospital pudding.

"So..how's the stomach?" Kirei gave Shikamaru an all-knowing look which irritated him.

"Ahh, very much healed thanks to Sakura." He gave her a tight smirk. "And why do you know about my stomach? And why only me?"

Kirei rolled her eyes. "You were the one with the purse strings, buddy. If I was going to clean up an army of plates and some dog crap, I expected a generous tip!"

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Neji was filling Kakashi in the story while Choji felt guilty for being part of the factor that made his friend suffer.

"And what the hell is that Dog Boy smiling at? He's giving me the creeps!" Kirei shot Kiba a dirty look. Kiba began to chuckle quietly and countered her glare with a condescending smile. Akamaru also gave Kirei a nice big grin.

There was a knock on the door and everybody stood up. Sasuke came in first and Tsunade came in after him...covered head to toe in thick cloth. She ignored the stares and made her way over to Kirei's side.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are stealing my scrolls!" Kirei put down her hospital pudding and began to sip her tea. Tsunade slammed her fist down on the hospital tray, angry.

"Ohh, I see that you don't remember me." Kirei gave Tsunade a dark look. "And I see that your assistant here doesn't recognize me either." Shizune began to look more closely at Kirei and gasped.

"I suggest you start answering my questions or experience so much pain that you're going to wish I killed you." A heavy atmosphere instantly appeared in that small hospital room. Kirei glared back at Tsunade for what seemed like an eternity.

"I suggest you stop threatening me or you _will _be sorry."

"What! I don't know where you get your confidence from...I am the Hokage of this village..."

"Tsunade-sama! It's her!" Shizune began to pull her back.

"What are you talking about Shizune?"

"Remember your gambling days? Remember that strange chain of casino houses you sorta gypped?"

"Yeah.." Everybody in the room began to fathom what was going on...so did the Hokage. Tsunade began to freak out underneath her heavy cloth. "Oh, god.."

Kirei smiled and began to scratch the back of her head. To everyone's disgust and suprise, she pulled foward her hair and the skin on her face. The real face underneath the cleverly made face was very different. She had long sable hair, big cerulean eyes, and a healthy rosy complexion. In fact, she was quite an exquisite beauty...but her triumphant smirk was ruining her image as a beauty queen.

"That's right..here I am! I want my money and I want it now!" Kirei gave the Hokage a cold look. "Or...I will use _that_ and no matter what your jutsu does for you, people won't be able to see you any other way."

The team members began to understand why their mission was high priority. Sasuke shook his head, wondering why women should be able to roam the earth at all.

"Just..how much did she rack up?" Sakura cautiously asked. Kirei leaned back and grimaced.

"Let's just say that the debt she has accumulated could buy a country or two." The room heard Tsunade cursing under her breath in the far corner of the room. "It's literally a lifetime debt. She didn't know when to stop."


	3. Chapter 3 Consolidation and Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I am sorry that I have not updated for so long. I have taken a long hiatus due to senior coursework for my undergrad. ;; hopefully, I'll have more time now to launch my drama-llama! And I love reviews, criticisms, and random weird comments. Those make my day. 3 Songie

Chapter 3: The Consolidation and Beginning

"Did you say a country...or two?" Naruto asked. Kirei nodded and finished her hospital pudding and her tea. She watched everybody's reaction with wry amusement. Years ago, she had the same expression on her face.

"It wouldn't have been too bad if she didn't run away from my workers. But time and again, she'd get money from who knows where, play, lose, and jilt. Doing that too much and letting time pass by...my interest rates are very steep." Kirei stared in Tsunade's direction and continued talking. "Since I heard she became the Hokage a couple of years back, I expected payment. I even sent a letter to her...politely reminding her of her obligations. But since then, a year or two passed without me ever seeing payment."

Shizune left Tsunade's side and faced Kirei with a ferocious glare. "You have to understand that she is the Hokage now! She has much more pressing matters to attend to than the debts she racked up when she didn't know any better!".

Sasuke smirked at Shizune's rationalization. She rewarded him with an angry look that indicated that she will have some words with him later.

"If she did this once, I would have been more lenient. But your grand friend had an _uncontrollable_ gambling problem. She gypped every one of my gambling houses in fifteen cities!" Kirei glared at everyone in the room. "People who don't have the discipline to control themselves _and _have friends who encourage this behavior are a bad mix. You two are at fault and be lucky that I only hold your Hokage accountable."

Kakashi made his way over to Kirei's bedside. Suspicious, Kirei attempted to make as much distance between herself and the famous Jounin. She knew that Konoha had many famous ninjas and she also knew that any dangerous element in the Hokage's life would be eliminated. Although she herself would be hard to eliminate, it would be fatal if she fought in her condition.

"I'm sure," Kakashi started, "That you can somehow work out payment. Asking for all of that this very instant is unreasonable. The Godaime was wrong to not pay you back, but right now, Konoha's sorta on a tight budget."

"I'm not that big of an idiot to expect an immediate payment, old man." Kirei rested her chin on top of her folded hands. "Stealing some of her scrolls, I found that she has some great way to keep herself looking like she's in her mid-thirties when we all know that she's well over fifty."

Tsunade's form stopped cursing and started to listen to what Kirei had in mind. Underneath the cloth, she had a strong visualization of crushing the girl for mentioning her age.

"And I wasn't lying to you when I said I was going to use her jutsu to make a fine line of cosmetics." She smiled at Shikamaru. "Women have spending power nowadays and I find that 69 of the men in this country are whipped by their girlfriends or wives. It's a great era, isn't it?"

The men present in the room balked at the statistic, unable to admit that this was true for any of them. Sakura chuckled.

"So, what I had in mind is that I will make these cosmetic products and I will profit from them. It's your Hokage's jutsu and I would love to have it approved the normal way but then, I will have to wait till I am dead to even receive half of what she owes me!" Kirei wiped her mouth with the hospital sheet, "So, here is my proposal: Hokage-sama will not get a percentage and I will enter a contract agreement that I will never reveal how the jutsu is done." Kirei waited for a response from Tsunade.

"I find that a little hard to believe. You'll only make a cosmetic line? It'll take years and I believe that steep interest rate of yours will still be in effect?" Tsunade crossed her arms under the heavy cloth, refusing to be gypped herself. Kirei gave her a dazzling smile.

"I am willing to consolidate. There will be other things I would require from you---such as not paying property taxes, not buying land, and free labor. I believe that other things will turn up but I think your debt will disappear faster this way."

"Wait, you're going to live here!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I will make my residence here so I can personally see to it that your debt is cleared. What did you have in mind? That I leave and expect payment from afar? Don't be silly." Kirei's strained smile looked manical on her delicate face.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, will you agree to her proposition?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade groaned. She mumbled that it was probably easier if she got rid of her debt collector. The room was shocked to hear this immoral outburst from her lips. Sakura thought it was a joke until her mentor didn't say anything to refute it. She meant it.

"Ahh..that won't do." Kirei fumbled around her saddle bag. which she found underneath her cot, and took out her underwear. She ripped the cloth and took out a piece of paper. "You see, if I die, your Daimyo will personally remove you and destroy this village! And I _know _that Konoha is a nice piece of real estate and I also _know _that there are many strong individuals willing to oust you. You see, I am a businesswoman and a very important one at that. Nobody messes with me."

Kirei handed a copy of the daimyo's reply to Kakashi and it also had a contract agreement drawn up, waiting for Tsunade's signature.

"Well, do we have a deal, Hokage?" Kirei crossed her arms and tilted her head.

The reply was a long, drawn out sigh.

"It's going to be a _binding_ contract in every sense of the word. If you won't agree, there is no deal." Tsunade stomped off to her private quarters leaving behind a crowd of people with open mouths.

"What a wonderful way to move into the new neighborhood", Kirei smiled. All the puzzles pieces are fitting together very nicely.


End file.
